


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by MrMissMrsRandom



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Natural Events, Small town adult ennui, recreational alcohol and drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: Deet'var is merely living life one day to the next until a particular event brings some old friends back home.





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deetvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/gifts).



In the small ski town of Thove, Deet’var had learned to expect that during the lull in the season between summer hikers and winter snow jumpers was time for retrospection. Her job at one of three recreational sports shops in town would have little of note, save for regulars that came in to purchase worms from the bait fridge or replace well-worn gear in preparation for the next season. September and October, and even part of November went quiet.    
  
At least that was what usually happened, as Deetvar’s welcomed multi-month state of astral-projecting from behind the cash register to somewhere she wanted to be was interrupted when news broke of a lunar eclipse, and how a pristine little tourist trap of a town called Thove was  _ the _ place to see the event.    
  
“Miss, miss,” A balding man waved a hand in front of her face after she took more than a minute to respond to his question. Deet’var attempted to adjust her smile to look perkier than she had ever been in her life. He was what? The hundredth person she had to interact with today?    
  
“Yes, sir?”   
  
“Where are the glasses?”    
  
Deet’var blinked. “We have sunglasses by the hats.”    
  
“The _ eclipse _ glasses. Don’t you have them stocked?”    
  
Deet’var’s felt her eye twitch. “...Sir, this will be a lunar eclipse. Your eyes won’t need protection to look at it.”    
  
She wondered how red his face would get, but she quickly told him to step aside for the next person in line. She didn’t have the time or patience to deal with a grown man’s temper tantrum, only to focus on a familiar face in front of her.   
  
“Hey, Dee.” Pamela had her hands in her pockets with a familiar smirk on her face. “How is living the corporate life?”    
  
Deet’var responded with a smirk of her own. “And a rich kid’s adventure camp isn’t?”    
  
Pamela shrugged. “Fair enough. Have any plans tonight for the eclipse?”    
  
Deet’var had to make sure she didn’t roll her eyes. She was getting sick of the word. Every out of towner had said it for the past three days. “I was thinking of going to bed early.”    
  
“-Excuse me, but are you purchasing anything?” Balding tomato interjected.    
  
“Sure,” Pamela’s eyes made a quick sweep of the counter and picked up a pack of novelty candy, guaranteed to be shaped like real deer shit. Based on the "leavings" she had found on her front porch, Deet’var couldn’t vouch for its authenticity. Deet’var began to scan it while Pamela continued their previous conversation and the tomato walked away in a huff. “Rahna is holding a party a party at the lodge tonight for all the counselors to watch the eclipse, and we can bring a plus one.”    
  
Deet’var raised her eyebrows. Rahna was known for her generosity, but she hadn’t been in the house since old high school parties. Rahna’s son had skipped town the day after graduation.   
  
“How nice. So Annand turned you down already?”    
  
Despite their years of friendship, Deet’var took a sort of sweet pleasure in how Pamela’s face fell the exact moment the register went ding. “Not… directly. I mean, her and her sister are friends of the family, so…”    
  
“So you chickened out of asking her directly, and instead said something lame like “see you there!” right?"    
  
Pamela then scowled. “You aren’t selling yourself as an optimal wing woman.”    
  
Deet’var sighed, divvying up Pamela’s change and putting the candy in a small bag. That might have been too harsh. “Sorry, Pam. I’m just stressed out. A night with friends, drinks and a red moon sounds great.”   
  
Pamela looked her up and down as if to gauge how genuine she was being before taking the bag and returning to a smile. A little, more insecure part of Deet’var would find that saddening, but Annand was always a touchy subject. “Good, want me to pick you up after work?”   
  
“No thanks. I have Shion out for the season, and I’m using him for as long as I can.” Deet’var replied.    
  
“You know it’s still weird that you named your motorcycle.”    
  
Deet’var simply smiled. Shion had been her first big purchase, and she babied the vehicle a lot over the years. In a mountain town, a motorcycle was never practical, but Deet’var enjoyed having a little impracticality in her life. After waving Pamela off, she went back to focusing on the growing line with a new sense of vigor.    
  
(~)

Deet’var should have known that the party would end up as most parties did for her. She was sitting on a deck chair in the corner with a beer in hand, watching everyone’s lives pass in front of her. Pamela ditched her as soon as Annand arrived. Deet’var should be happy for her friend since now it was talking to her longtime crush instead of challenging the woman to a game of beer pong, but despite all the familiar faces at the party, there was no one there that she could truly call a friend save for Pamela. She spent some time with Annand’s little sister Erinys and her date, but after the initial questions on what the other was doing and how many simpering looks she shared with the red-haired kid who’s name she had already forgotten, she quickly excused herself. 

  
People were beginning to trail to the front of the deck, staring up at the moon- nearly full, and waiting for the dull scarlet to seep across it. Deet’var wondered if there was still enough light for her to make it back into town on Shion without crashing or getting pulled over by a forest ranger.   
  
Why does she do this every time? Thinking things would be different. Even out of her uniform, she was still an onlooker in other person’s lives behind a figurative counter.    
  
A little voice in her head said it was her fault, but Deet’var took another long sip from her drink and stumbled back inside the lodge.    
  
What occurred next was what some would call fate, destiny, brought about by the natural phenomena starting in the skies above. Deet’var would answer that she was too buzzed and made a wrong turn, ending up passing by an open door, to find a guy wearing what could only be described as the hipster version of a kilt with jeans, sitting next to an open window with a joint in his hand.    
  
“...Hey Deets,” Lewyn-it took her a minute to connect Rahna’s son with the man smoking weed but she could tell by his face- took another puff, before exhaling with a smile. “Like the new haircut.” 

 

Deet’var, too filled with alcohol and maybe too confused by current events, did not hold back her bluntness. “I’ve had it cut like this for three years.”    
  
“...Oh. Well,” Lewyn blinked and leaned forward like he was looking at Deet’var from across the street instead of at the doorway. “...It looks nice. Frames your face, and… I can see your eyes now.”    
  
“Uh… thanks?” Deet’var replied, and leaned against the door. The genuineness of the compliment made her stay. She had never assumed Lewyn had every noticed her presence besides a warm body usually next to Pamela. He spent most of his most time in high school making moon eyes at Annand, too. “So, back in town?”   
  
Lewyn frowned and sighed, before taking another drag. “...Yeah, something like that. Think I’ll be here for a bit.”    
  
Deet’var could sense that “something” heavily in between Lewyn’s responses. When they were growing up, he was the golden child- kid of the wealthiest landowners, honor roll, skilled in several instruments- save for his obvious crush on a girl three years older than him, Deet’var always though Lewyn had everything going for him. What happened after graduation?    
  
Lewyn moved to one side of the window sill. “Room for one more.”    
  
Deet’var sat down, actually grateful to so until her legs could connect to her brain again, but declined the offered joint. Surprisingly, Lewyn dumped its remains in a cup and turned back to face her.    
  
“Been awhile.” Lewyn offered.   
  
“Yeah,” Deet’var asked. Then there was a bit of silence. Neither wanted to talk about what had occurred since they last saw each other.   
  
“...So… why weren’t you at the party?” Deet’var asked when a good minute of them staring at each other passed.    
  
Lewyn smiled. “I’m a coward. Nobody else knows I’m… well, back yet. My mother, paragon of goodness she is, is letting me hide out until I’m ready.”   
  
Huh. Different from the Lewyn who loved being the center of attention when we were kids. It left Deet’var both intrigued and, strangely enough, worried.

Lewyn lookedlike he had experienced a fair amount of life down from the mountain. Hicks like them couldn’t touch him. “Well if it makes you feel better, not much has changed. Things go on pretty much the same.”   
  
“Hm, you sure?” Lewyn replied. “You’re pretty different.”    
  
“Hate to break it to you, but save for the hair not much has changed.” Deet’var tucked a piece of cropped side bang behind her ear.    
  
Lewyn crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Try me.”    
  
Deet’var, since she had first stumbled across Lewyn, actually made eye contact. His eyes were a bit drowsy, but the bright green that circled his pupils were still present. Somehow, she began to talk about her daily life and routine. It was awkward at first- she didn’t talk about those things with hardly anyone, or at least anyone who she thought  _ cared _ .    
  
But Lewyn, despite the fact he was probably half-baked and she was half-way drunk, listened to her ramble, laughing at the parts that she thought were funny and then nodding in understanding at the tougher parts. When she brought up getting her license, Lewyn nearly launched from his spot.    
  
“Holy shit, you can drive a motorcycle? The one I saw come up this afternoon was yours?”    
  
“Yeah. Do you… wanna have a look at it?”    
  
Lewyn was already pulling her out the door.

(~)

“This is so, so cool, what’s this thing?”    
  
“It’s the pedal.”   
  
“Oh.”    
  
The night sky was beginning to turn a dull red, giving off enough light to bring out some details on Shion. With Lewyn inspecting it, Deet’var was a bit embarrassed that she paid for the wing decal, but he hadn’t commented on it yet. Lewyn sat on the seat, swinging his legs up and down before realizing that was a bad idea balance wise nearly falling backwards and needing her to grab his arm and pull him back up.    
  
“My hero.” Lewyn replied in a simper.    
  
“Just from yourself.” Deet’var sighed, but didn’t let go of his arm. She didn’t want him to fall and scratch the paint. Lewyn didn’t seem to mind.    
  
“You know, I should write a song, about you and your motorcycle.” Lewyn said.   
  
That surprised Deet’var- so Lewyn was a songwriter as well as a music prodigy. Some people must have all the luck. “Thanks, but no thanks.”    
  
“Oh come on! It wouldn’t be some Billboard top 40 shlock,” Lewyn countered. “Something acoustic maybe.”    
  
Deet’var sighed. “Whatever, do what you want.”   
  
The sky had turned completely red, and, as if on cue, they both looked up, and saw what most people would see under eclipse in your sixth grade science book, but they never told you how big it was, how it almost could consume you just by looking at it. Deet’var had figured living so close to nature had made her disenchanted by it, but it was mesmerizing.    
  
And a minute later, the feel of Lewyn’s arm shifting, so instead of his forearm she was grasping his fingers, came into contact.    
  
“Hey, while I’m back, mind taking me for a ride?” Lewyn asked, his voice losing all of the bravado, and then, and only then, he sounded like his younger self.    
  
“...You’ll have to get your own helmet.”    
  
He laughed, and they held hands for the next eleven minutes and thirty seconds of the red sky, and Deet’var didn’t feel the need to wish that she was anywhere else.    
  



End file.
